


[Podfic of] sometimes the days (they feel so long)

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [11]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, James "Bucky" Barnes & Kate Bishop Friendship, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, Musician Clint Barton, Musicians, POV Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: “You serious? They’re nearly as big as you, man,” the guy - Sam? - says. “You’ve never heard of Hawkeye and the Black Widow?”“No,” Bucky answers, a little petulantly. He doesn’t pay any attention to any of the bands he’s supposed to know. Bucky is- he’s not a snob exactly but he knows what he likes listening to and it’s mostly stuff from the nineties. Most of the musicians he’s met through Steve are heartbroken when he says he hasn’t listened to their stuff.





	[Podfic of] sometimes the days (they feel so long)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sometimes the days (they feel so long)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375851) by [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass). 

> Many thanks to shatteredhourglass for granting me permission to podfic this series! This is the second installment of the musicians au, but also a prequel to the first installment.

Soundcloud Link: [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-518100091/podfic-of-sometimes-the-days-they-feel-so-long)

Google Drive Link: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tphzg__kbqG9TypSZyRn7hw_rqHJxThC/view?usp=sharing)

Audio Length: 00:22:56


End file.
